Antan Kuroari
Antan Kuroari(暗澹黒蟻 Antan Kuro Ari) Is the Guild Ace of Mano Padrino and is currently one of the it's oldest members in it's organization. Having joined when the previous guild master was in charge, Antan understands and believes in the original ideals of the guild, Honor and Respect above all, ''going as far as having it tattooed on his back. Before being drafted into the Mano, Antan was a lowly street thug, often going from town to town, doing anything he could to make money to live. He eventually tried to rob any person that walked his way, even the former Guild Master of Mano Padrion, who's mages wanted to kill Antan but stopped when the master saw the determination in his eyes to die for what he wants. Needing new members, he extended an invitation to join the guild, where he awoke his magic potential and rose up to become the Guild Ace of the entire guild. Appearance Antan is seen as a tall and muscular older man with a beard and white streaks in not only his hair, but his beard as well with a tattoo across his back with the words ''Honor and Respect above all. As a young man, Antan was seen as a poor person living on the streets, raggedy clothing including patches that he often found wherever he could. Whenever he could find sutible clothing to wear, he would just get rid of whatever he had on, and put on the new thing to replace it. After joining Mano Pardrion, he was outfitied with a standard clothing that most of the mages are often made to wear, except for a few people. It was a standard suit and tie that offered both flexability and durability at times. After becoming the Guild Ace, he traded the standard for a pure black suit with white undershirt and a long scarf that reaches down to his stomach. Personality Before joining, all that Antan believed what that life wasn't going to give you anything, unless you worked for it and earned it, or stole it for your own. Due to his situation, Antan often stole many things in order to survive on the streets, but still felt some form of guilt for what he did. Despite his aggressive behavior from time to time, Antan is often seen with a good heart, even when it comes to choosing between doing what was right and what was needed. After joining Mano, Antan began to lose his do anything it takes attitude to focus on making sure everything was done to get the job he took done, even when it came to killing some people in order to do it. Despite his cold look, he honors that loyalty and respect are the key things in the Mano Padrio, making sure everyone in the guild knows it. He is also often seen as a mentor, training new mages in the Mano's way and showing them the ropes when it comes to their own magic as well. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magic - Even though he was recruited at the age of 11, his magic powers had already been shown to have awakened before hand. Being the Guild Ace of Mano Padrion, it is often said that he is capable of making even the strongest animal kneel before him. Though he keeps his magic in check, in order to make sure every shot is nice and clean with just enough power in it to deal heavy damage. When in full release, people often say that they would rather be facing down one of his guns to the face than ever see the look he gives. He is often seen as a possible candidate for the next Guild Master. Master Marksmen - Since beginning with the Mano, Antan was put through several different tests to determine what kind of magic he would be most suitable for. After firing a gun clean through a tree, his training with guns and any magic connected with them began. Throughout the years, Antan often practiced shooting at any practice target he could come up with, anything that could get him to have the reflexes for any shot imagined. He has been seen to be able to hit one small piece of fruit across from a three-train long field. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Knowing well how dangerous the streets could be and that his guns wouldn't be able to keep up when it came to real fighting, Antan took it upon himself to learn how to fight. Like with shooting, he uses his sharp eyes to study the enemies muscle movement, speed, and reaction time then acts upon it with fast speed. Though he is very strong with fighting, he still prefers to use his guns if he can help it. High Intellect - Growing up, Antan had to often adapt in many of his situations in order to have a better chance of survival, this meant learning more about how to do stuff than anyone else. He would often sneak into a library to study up on weather changes, food distribution, anything that could give him the edge to live another day. After joining Mano, his intelligence was tested in many different ways that has helped his guild successfully make transactions without trouble. Leadership - Even though he has been a follower ever since joining the guild, in certain situations that often result in someone being up able to take the lead, he has been known for following his instincts and taking it to lead the mission successfully. With his high sense of honor and respect to all of his guild mates, he is often the most trusting in an illegal guild, which often lets others follow him whenever he goes and whatever he says. Magical Abilities Requip - Is a Holder Magic that allows the user to store items in small pocket dimensions and use at any moment's notice. The Gunner - is a style of Requip that allows the user to store up multiple guns in one dimension. For Antan, he is said to have stored nearly over 300 different types of guns, each one custom built for specific purposes and various situations. His personal favorite are two twin revolvers with semi-burst functions, making him able to shoot out multiple rounds at once. Guns Magic Is a Holder Magic that allows the user to use magical bullets for different purposes. Bullet Shift - is Holder Magic derived from Guns Magic that uses specially designed bullets to deal more damage to an opponent. Each bullet is made from a special material that can amplify magics that involve the mental mind, which is added together with other materials that makes the bullet be able to change shape. In order to grasp full control over the bullets, the user must often link up with it mentally until they are able to move it without the use of their hands or magic. After linking, the user shoots it, imagining the shape it would take and after reaching 100 mph, it changes into that shape. Spells *'Bullhammer' - When shot, the bullet transforms itself into a rampaging bull that charges towards the opponent, dealing a powerful blow to him. *'Golem Guardian' - After firing, the bullet transforms into a guardian of sorts that acts as a barrier against most attacks thrown at the user. It has also been seen that the bullet can expand to protect other's, but stays out for a limited time. *'Flash Bang' - Shooting it up high into the air, it takes the shape of a bird of sorts as it explodes, shining a bright light over the area that blinds mostly everyone not wearing eye protection. Ring Breaker - is a Caster Magic Antan learned in order to be able to take on people without his guns if necessary. By creating a circle of magic around any place, person, or thing, the user can expand it and when triggered by a charge, everything within the circle is caught in a powerful explosion. However, the longer the circle is, the lower the damage it causes. Equipment *'Dual Burst Revolvers' - His most common used weapon, the revolvers are custom made weapons that shoot out multiple bullets at once through specially designed spin chambers in the gun. *'Semi-Auto Pistol' - Modified for small take downs, this gun is able to shoot out the entire chamber in go whenever possible. *'Long Range Scope-changer Sniper Rifle' - This rifle's unique function isn't within the gun itself, but the scope, which allows the user to change the vision to compensate for any environmental possible. *'Big Baby' - The most powerful gun in Antan's arsenal, the gun is a custom-built hand-held cannon of sorts built specifically for Antan's purposes. At one point in his career, Antan knew that he would need an edge against anyone that tried to stand in the family's way, going through nearly every single contact he had in order to create this weapon. The ammo limit on this gun is one and can often take a bit of time to charge, but once charged, the resulting fire of the gun is able to level down a small village with ease as it also uses the user's magic energy in combination with the bullet. Antan only ever uses this gun if the opponent is about to defeat him. Another reason some might say he created this was to have an advantage over a mage named Byron, who he kept track of and had learned that he would be attempting to attack the family. Trivia Quotes Category:Mano Padrino Category:Guild Ace Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Gun User Category:Guns Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process